


pretend

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Mr.Mr
Genre: M/M, and also vague sex mention, the other members are vaguely there, there are guns, there's a lot of vague things, unhappy 2hyun is unhappy, vaguely highway mv inspired AU, when will I write nice fluffy mrmr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihyun fell in love, and in turn fell for a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend

Jihyun remembers a lot about the person Hyunjin used to be.

He remembers the crooked smiles and sarcastic grins, the slit of his eyes when he laughed. The way his voice lilted mid-sentence, how he tossed his head to flick his hair out of his eyes, the grace with which he crossed the room when he was trying to impress.

He remembers the closer, more private, intimate things too—the sweep of his eyelashes, the slight part of his lips when they were red and kiss-bruised, the flush in his cheeks and the feel of his sweat-slick skin, the arch of his spine and the sound of Jihyun's name, broken and gasping. 

What went wrong for them to end up like this, he still doesn't know.

 

 

There was one afternoon, when Jihyun finally got back from a night shift that had run hours late, when Hyunjin met him at the door with a bone-crushing hug, muttering, "I fucking hate you, you ass, why don't you /call/ me when you're staying late at work?" into his shoulder. Jihyun laughed and murmured an apology before gently peeling himself away from Hyunjin to set his bag down on their tiny dining table. 

"I wish I could," he told him, "but they don't let us even touch our phones while we're on duty. Something came up."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he sat down in one of the only two chairs they had. "Something /always/ comes up," he said with a lopsided grin, taking a drink from his coffee cup.

Jihyun just shrugged. Something /had/ come up; the new kids (namely the big-eyed boy with braces, as the other kid was only there because he didn't have anywhere else to be except stuck to his friend's side) had somehow set off an alarm so that it had taken ages to calm everyone down and get the systems working normally again. He didn't tell Hyunjin this, of course—Hyunjin had long ago expressed that he never wanted to hear any more about the mess that was what Jihyun did for a living than what was absolutely necessary. "Sorry," was all he said. 

Hyunjin didn't respond, just tugged Jihyun down by his shirt to kiss him, quick and chaste. His lips tasted like his coffee, black and bitter. "S'alright," he mumbled, eyes almost closed. "Just make sure you make it back to me in the end, okay?"

"I will," Jihyun promised, then pulled Hyunjin out of his seat and kissed him, deeper and with more intent than the first time. Hyunjin, for once, followed easily.

 

 

Jihyun's not sure if it was him who set off the series of changes that led to where they are now, or if it was Hyunjin, or something else, maybe nothing more than cruel fate.

He knows he had never considered the possibility that one day he would return to an empty home. He had never thought that, for all he swore to come back to Hyunjin, maybe Hyunjin wouldn't wait for him. He had never dreamt of living alone again, but after Hyunjin had disappeared, that was what he did. He had called in sick day after countless day, sure that by then those two kids knew enough to cover for him, hoping he'd be awoken at some point in the middle of the day by the door opening and Hyunjin rushing in spouting apologies and explanations. That day never came.

Hyunjin did come back, though. Jihyun knows, because he's standing in front of him now, his familiar figure framed by a spotless suit and dark hair swept neatly across his forehead. 

But this isn't the Hyunjin that Jihyun remembers. The Hyunjin that Jihyun remembers didn't sneer at him like he is now, didn't hold guns with the ease that he is now. 

There are other people behind Hyunjin, people Jihyun doesn't know. One of them looks too young and too innocent for what they're obviously here to do, but then again, the kids Sanghyun and Jaemin from work look like that too, and they're trained to kill. The tallest of the little group is large and broad and intimidating, but Jihyun, perceptive because of years of working the job he does, thinks he could be softened—not by someone like Jihyun, of course, but perhaps by the brunet next to him, who, despite the serious furrow of his brows and set of his mouth, looks completely unfit for the situation.

A soft, condescending laugh brings Jihyun's attention back to the person who looks like Hyunjin but can't be Hyunjin in front of him. He's tossing his handgun back and forth effortlessly and carelessly, and it's that that makes Jihyun realize. There's no way he had gotten that confidence within the few weeks he had been gone. Jihyun would know—ease with weapons takes more time than that to acquire.

He's been caught in the middle of a lie the whole time.

Somehow, Hyunjin had been faking it all since the beginning, and Jihyun had fallen for it hook and sinker. What makes his heart drop more than the gun pointed at him now, though, more than the fact that he, a trained and tried professional, had fallen for a trap, more even than the click of the gun being cocked and readied, is the realization that Hyunjin never loved him how Jihyun loved him. 

Jihyun meets Hyunjin's gaze. He knows he's about to die. He knows everything about Hyunjin up until now had been a lie, but still he opens his mouth to speak, says, "If it means anything, thanks for pretending to love me."

The cold light in Hyunjin's eyes flickers, his whole expression faltering into something like anguish for a split second. In a heartbeat, though, the iciness is back, as if it had never wavered, and Hyunjin scoffs, smirking. "It was my pleasure."

He pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> um??? idk I wrote this in less than an hour on the car ride home from Las Vegas this was very spur of the moment. when will I write happy 2hyun?? why do I hate their happiness??? I don't know


End file.
